Al Caer la Tarde
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin, desde algún lugar, medita en lo que fue su vida junto a Kaoru y las complicaciones que le trajo hacia el final. Pensamientos de un Rurouni... Drama.


Hola! Blankaoru al habla... antes de que empiecen a leer, dos cositas.

1) Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, salvo al lindo de Watsuki sama y a los idiotas de la Sony. Al menos ahora tuvieron la decencia de sacar el Rurouni Kenshin Memorial, pero todavía no ha llegado a mi país... demonios, diablos, repámpanos... aún espero... si alguien sabe donde la puedo conseguir o desde qué país me la pueden mandar o de donde la puedo bajar... por fis, díganmelo... por lo que sé, es una historia que narra los mejores momentos de la serie, desde que Kenshin, instalado en su nueva vida, comienza a recordar... y hasta sale Kenji pequeñito! Por las imágenes que yo he visto, parece buena...

2) Les advierto que esta historia significa un desafío y un vuelco en mi carrera de escritora de fics de mi personaje favorito. Están advertidas desde ya, que el final no será modificado en el futuro ni habrá segunda parte.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

** Al caer la tarde.**

**Acto Único.**

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Si hay algo que debo reconocer en mí, tal vez la verdad más absoluta en lo profundo de mi corazón, es que al conocerte comencé a amarte y por ello mismo, a intentar protegerte de todo y de todos, aún a costa de mí mismo... aún de mí mismo.

Siempre pensé que mi fuerza de voluntad era una de las más poderosas entre cuantos yo conocía, y en nuestros primeros tiempos me fue relativamente fácil intentar tenerte a raya, alejada de mí. Entonces, yo desconocía, o simplemente no quería ver lo que realmente sucedía: Tú ya me amabas y así como yo decidía alejarte de mí, tú te mantenías firme en tu intención de no alejarte.

¡Cuántas veces tuve que reprimir una sonrisa cuando tú te ponías terca...! Entonces yo trataba de alejarte del peligro que representaba estar cerca de mí y tú en cambio, me seguías... me mirabas ceñuda y tus maravillosos ojos brillaban de un modo que me hacía olvidar mis intenciones y desear abrazarte, fundirme contigo y no separarme nunca de ti. Así y todo, me contenía.

Pero no hay fuerza de voluntad que resista tanto y yo no fui la excepción. Hechizado por tu aroma, buscaba tu piel cuando finalmente tuve el valor de hacerte mía, de amarte y jurar que pasara lo que pasara permanecería contigo. Recuerdo bien aquella noche sin luna, en algún lugar de tu habitación, cuando te tomé por asalto. Y tú, bendita niña, te entregaste generosa y me envolviste en tu calor y candidez... jamás noté la duda en ti y tu fuerza se convertía en mi fuerza... mi amada Kaoru... no sabes cuanto agradecí al cielo el que fueras para mí.

Siempre pensé que la vida me cobraría todos y cada uno de mis pecados en lo que yo más quisiera en este mundo... en ti, mi joven amante. Y era ese mi mayor temor... el no poder estar ahí para protegerte de ello. Pero me juré que así tuviera que volver del infierno, así lo haría... yo, Himura Kenshin, siempre velaría por ti. Sin que te dieras cuenta, sería como tu sombra y así como tú eras dueña de mi vida, yo celaría tu felicidad, que era la mía.

Los años se sucedieron y una pacífica vida al lado tuyo no fue suficiente para bajar mi guardia. Debo reconocer que hubo veces en las que olvidaba realmente mi pasado... me proyectaba al futuro... te veía anciana al lado mía, cubriéndome con una manta para luego acomodarte a mi lado. Bella mujer, deliciosa mujer... la vida me dio en ti más de lo que yo merecía.

Pero asi mismo, la vida me lo cobró... nunca lo esperé de ese modo, aunque debí haberlo previsto. Estuve tan pendiente de alejar de ti los sufrimientos que no me di cuenta de que yo me convertiría en el tuyo.

Y no sé qué hacer para luchar contra esto.

Lo noté cuando sucedió lo de Shishio... después con lo de Enishi. Mi cuerpo perdía fuerza y habilidad. Yo sabía que no estaba lejano el día en que ya no pudiera levantar nuevamente mi espada... según Megumi, mi cuerpo nunca estuvo adaptado para realizar los esfuerzos a los que lo sometí desde tan joven, por lo que al llegar a un límite, el desgaste comenzaría a avanzar rápidamente. Le pedí silencio en ese momento, no quería oírlo, ya lo sabía.

Durante los primeros años de matrimonio, prácticamente no tuve ocasiones para esgrimir mi sakabattou... después se la regalé a Yahiko y me olvidé, o pretendí olvidarme de ella y su significado en mí... aquella espada era un barómetro de mi fuerza. Y no me quedaba mucha.

Tres años después, comencé a notar lo nuevo que me sucedía. El leve temblor en mis manos, el paso vacilante a veces. Mi hijo me pesaba enormemente y me cansaba mucho al jugar con él. Kaoru, pensaste que era gripe y me enviaste a guardar cama. Y como siempre, a pesar de estar cansada, me cuidabas y mimabas exquisitamente...

Pasó una semana y me sentí mejor. Me sentaba en el pasillo exterior de la casa a observar el atardecer, esperando tu llegada. Kenji hacía sus tareas en algún lugar y yo procuraba que hubiera te caliente o refresco para ti.

Kaoru... nunca estabas cansada para mí, ¿verdad?... sin duda junto a ti, he sido el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Es gracioso, pero mientras yo trataba de cuidar tu felicidad sin lograrlo, tú... tú hacías que existiera la mía.

Una tarde probaste los bocaditos que preparé para ti y nuestro hijo. Un gesto en tu cara me dijo que algo andaba mal. Kenji hizo lo mismo.

-Papá... estas bolitas de arroz saben raro... mucho condimento...–

Hice una mueca de extrañeza. Debo decir que mis bolitas de arroz siempre fueron las mejores. Kaoru en cambio, mencionó:

-Tu papá trabaja mucho, hijo. Seguramente esta vez no se fijó en la medida. Pero sabes que siempre le quedan estupendas... ¿Verdad, Kenshin?-

Asentí humildemente. Ella siempre me animaba.

El temblor en mis manos, lejos de mejorar con el reposo, empeoraba. Ya era visible a los demás, por eso yo metía las manos en las mangas del kimono continuamente. Anoté mentalmente lo de los condimentos y cuando cocinaba, cuidaba mucho de echar la cantidad exacta a la preparación, para no delatar lo que me sucedía.

Pero a ti, mi amada, no pude engañarte demasiado tiempo. Me sorprendiste secando el piso de la cocina.

Me preguntaste qué había sucedido y te respondí que un gato volcó el recipiente de agua. Me miraste unos momentos, con los brazo cruzados... y yo bajé la vista.

-Ayer también entró el gato, Kenshin... y antes de ayer. Suelta ese paño. Yo terminaré de secar. Ve a acostarte y descansa.

-No es necesario, Kaoru. Estoy bien...-

-No, Kenshin, no lo estás... –

Te arrodillaste junto a mí y me abrazaste. Noté tus lágrimas, los espasmos de tu cuerpo ante los sollozos y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar contigo, pero no podía permitírmelo... era yo el causante de tu tristeza.

-Llamaré a Megumi, mi amor... ella podrá curarte, pero por favor, dime qué te sucede. Sé que algo está mal, aunque te empeñes en disimularlo.

No dije nada en ese momento. Simplemente me retiré a reposar como lo sugeriste. Caminé muy erguido, como si así pudiera demostrarte que era yo un hombre fuerte y que lo que suponías eran imaginaciones tuyas. Pero tú tienes la virtud de conocer mejor mi alma que yo mismo y Megumi estaba con nosotros dos semanas después.

Una dieta estricta, masajes, reposo y ejercicios especiales... eso fue lo que recomendó nuestra amiga ante ti. A mí, me dijo la verdad.

-Pasaste del límite, Kenshin. Escúchame bien, porque esto... no te lo repetiré dos veces. Ya me resulta difícil decírtelo ahora... te prohíbo, terminantemente, hacer esfuerzos indebidos. Tu cuerpo ya no resiste mucho... no sé qué pueda suceder contigo en el futuro, pero tu fuerza te está abandonando. Envejeces antes de tiempo, Kenshin y ya no puedes hacer cosas como lavar la ropa o limpiar el dojo... al menos no todos los días. Trataré de averiguar más sobre tu dolencia, pero no creo que sirva de mucho. El resto depende de ti, si quieres vivir más tiempo o no, dependerá de que sigas mis instrucciones. Desde ya, te advierto, Kenshin, que debes ser fuerte. Más que nunca, porque lo que se te viene no va a ser fácil.-

Me rompí por dentro ese día. Y cuando te dormiste, como cada noche en mis brazos, pensé mucho en ti. Mi cobardía se apoderó de mí y supe que no podría... que no podría marcharme a pesar de que no quería que vieras hasta donde podía llegar mi desgaste.

Los días se sucedían y el calor del verano fue sustituido por el frío implacable de invierno. Y empezaron mis verdaderos problemas... me encontrabas en el piso de la cocina o del pasillo, encogido debido a los calambres, gimiendo del dolor, caído... entonces yo no podía ver tu expresión, porque mantenía mis ojos cerrados firmemente para no dejar pasar las lágrimas, los dientes apretados para no gritar... mi Kaoru... ¡Qué vergüenza sentía en esos momentos!

Me llevabas a la habitación y mandabas buscar al doctor que Megumi dejó a nuestro encargo. Él me examinaba, me daba un licor fuerte para calentar mi cuerpo y a ti, un ungüento que daría calor a mis extremidades e instrucciones de cómo aplicarlos. También dejaba muchas medicinas.

Y yo que había jurado cuidarte y desde entonces, Kaoru... eres tú quien cuidaba de mí.

Mis antebrazos están permanentemente vendados y mantienes un brasero que tiene nuestra casa caliente para mí. No me permites casi levantarme... Yahiko, al tanto de lo que me sucede, nos provee de combustible.

Comenzaste a darme la comida en la boca, porque soy incapaz de llevar algo hasta ella sin derramarlo... y me ayudas a levantarme. Me siento sumamente torpe y debo usar bastón para incorporarme... Kaoru... Kaoru... no puedo con esto... soy un débil, pero... quisiera morir, Kaoru.

Ni siquiera puedo hacerte el amor... no puedo corresponder a tus caricias más que con mi boca. Al menos aún puedo besarte y repetirte cuanto te amo, pero... mi habla se me torna dificultosa... no sé cuanto tiempo pase antes que se me entienda nada.

Escuché de otras personas que sufren de un mal similar al mío... Megumi me lo contó. Sin embargo, no era alentador el final. Yo tenía suerte, porque si bien mi cuerpo se atrofiaba, no así mi memoria... sin embargo, lo que seguiría serían mis órganos internos... hasta que algún día... mi corazón dejaría de latir.

Cuando Megumi se fue...deseé perder la memoria yo también...

¡Cómo lamenté haberme involucrado en esa guerra! Debí hacer caso a mi maestro... vivir en el anonimato como maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi... Kaoru... todo lo que sucede es sólo mi culpa... ¿podrás perdonar mis errores? Por favor, perdóname tú, que yo no puedo perdonarme...

Hace algunas semanas me caí y no pude volver a levantarme, ni con apoyo del bastón. Tampoco logré arrastrarme. Te llamé, pero estaba solo en casa y cuando me encontraste, yo llevaba varias horas allí. Hasta me había orinado... y no podía parar de llorar. Mi cuerpo no me respondía. Pensaste en mi orgullo, por lo que no llamaste a Kenji quien te acompañaba en tus clases y me llevaste como pudiste al cuarto de baño para asearme. De ahí a la habitación. Me arropaste y desapareciste un rato... quizá limpiabas el lugar en el que estuve... al regresar, me traías algo de té y dulces.

Te arrodillaste junto a mí y tiraste de mi cuerpo inerte, hasta apoyarlo en tu pecho y tu mejilla en la mía. Acariciaste mi cabello y me dijiste que no me preocupara, que todo estaba bien... Kaoru... yo cerré los ojos, quería creerte, pero no pude, así que hice lo que mejor sé hacer... fingir.

Nunca pude volver a ponerme en pie.

Ni a controlar mi esfínter.

Ni a sostener nada.

Solo... lo único que podía hacer despierto era desear morir. Y de noche, soñar con el pasado... con nuestro pasado.

Y cuando estabas tú, desde el atardecer... olvidarme de todo.

Es tan injusto el que una mujer joven y hermosa como tú deba cargar con alguien así, en mi estado... tal vez debieras buscarte un hombre bueno que cuide de ti, porque sé que ya no estaré contigo. De hecho, ya no lo estoy.

Odio la habitación en la que me veo recluido día tras día, encerrado en este cuerpo que antes mató a tanta gente... nadie pudo haber previsto final más terrible para el Battousai Himura. Quizá, el más justo final... sé que me quiero poco, pero no puede ser de otro modo estando así.

Cuando tú llegas, me levantas como puedes y me llevas hasta el pasillo. Me das té, colocas una manta sobre mis hombros y me cuentas tus aventuras del día... como llevo más de un mes en cama, ya no recuerdo bien como se ve el patio al medio día... dicen que la memoria visual es muy frágil y debe ser cierto. Sólo conozco la luz de la tarde, porque es cuando llegas o terminas tus labores y me dedicas tiempo... sabes que de eso ya no me queda y por eso, amada mujer, deseas aprovecharlo al máximo conmigo... pero... apenas se me entiende lo que hablo...

Hace dos noches desperté. Estaba oscuro, aún no salía el sol. Pero sentí tu aroma a jazmín y te reconocí enseguida, Kaoru... -eso es algo que nunca podría olvidar- y me sentí, por un momento, agradecido con la vida. Porque la prueba que puso a tu amor por mí fue muy grande. Y como aquella noche en la que te entregaste a mí, no te vi dudar en momento alguno sobre el siguiente paso a seguir conmigo. Ni te vi enfadada por mi enfermedad, ni depresiva... quizá así te sentías, pero lo ocultabas ante mí. Nunca te quejaste y siempre me hacías cariños... ¡Oh, Kaoru...! ¿Qué cosa tan buena pude haber hecho para merecerte? Eres más fuerte que nadie, mi dulce mujer... no dejaste de hablarme aunque yo ya no te respondía... ni de entregarme tu calor. Limpiabas mi cuerpo, alejabas mi dolor... Kaoru... Kaoru... mi Kaoru... que carga he puesto, sin querer, sobre tus hombros... y yo nunca deseé que esto acabara así...

-Te a... amo... – dije en voz alta.- Ka...o... ru.-

Abriste los ojos, emocionada... me habías escuchado.

-Kenshin...-

-Te a... mo... amo... Ka... Kaoru... te amo... te a... mo... – murmuré, sin parar, para ti... hasta que lo entendiste... me estaba despidiendo.

-No, no, mi amor... no lo digas... no...-

-Te amo... te a... mo...-

-Kenshin... no te canses... por favor... – las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por tus mejillas, te incorporabas... llamaste a Kenji y él salió corriendo a buscar al médico.

Pero me faltaba el aire... no podía detenerme...

-Siem... siempre, Ka... oru... siempre te he... amado...-

-Y yo a ti, mi Kenshin, pero por favor... no sigas... no te canses...-

-Te amo... Kaoru... Kao... ru... mi Kaoru...-

Lo último que sentí fue tu mano en mi mejilla marcada y tu lágrima sobre mi piel. Tu imagen sobre mí la llevé conmigo al partir sin cerrar los ojos, para recordar tu rostro allí, en el lugar al que yo fuera.

Hoy te vi, nuevamente. Caía la tarde sobre tus hombros. Mi cuerpo fue limpiado, untado con aceites y vestido con una bella yukata blanca. Lanzaste flores sobre mi nueva morada y te apoyabas en nuestro hijo para no caer. Pero aquí, donde estoy, no pude llorar por ti. Sólo alegrarme por verte nuevamente... es tan extraño. Me siento ligero. Mis manos son jóvenes y mis cabellos de un rojo intenso. Tengo buen aspecto nuevamente... y me gustaría que me vieras así. No siento dolor ni físico ni emocional... y te espero. No importa cuánto tardes, mi amor... no importa. Siempre llegabas puntual, al caer la tarde, junto a mí. Y yo te esperaré paciente, Kaoru. Mi felicidad será completa y podré fundirme en ti. Y desde ese momento sé que nada volverá a separarnos, porque esta, la última frontera que conozco, habrá sido traspasada.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

La casa está vacía nuevamente. Kenji ha salido con su bella esposa a la fiesta del templo. Chizuru es una gran chica... hija de otra mujer a la que alguna vez ayudaste, pero con la que afortunadamente, no te quedaste. De lo contrario, mi amor, no me habrías encontrado.

El sol de oculta lentamente y esta soledad que llevo desde que te fuiste, amor, ahora se hace más pesada. Kenji se parece tanto a ti... es pasmoso verlo así y repetirme que no eres tú... pero tal vez has vuelto a la vida a través de nuestro hijo... oh, Kenshin... te extraño tanto aún.

Descubrí en tus últimos días lo egoísta que era yo misma... no deseaba que marcharas y aunque sabía que sufrías, necesitaba retenerte a mi lado. Después de tu partida, desee morir muchas veces, pero nuestro hijo me necesitaba y permanecí con él.

Kenshin... mi Kenshin... es fácil ver tu fantasma por aquí... en la cocina... en el dojo, en nuestro lecho, donde me envuelves en tu abrazo, mi dulce amor. Cuando te veo, siempre estás de espaldas, te vuelves, me sonríes y te esfumas... igual que en nuestros primeros tiempos... ¿lo recuerdas? Yo muy bien.

El sol se oculta y empieza a hacer frío. Me abrigo un poco, pero no quiero moverme de este sitio, que era nuestro... Kenshin... mi rurouni... si cierro los ojos, te veo conmigo. Quizá, en el fondo, nunca moriste, porque estás dentro de mí. Y aquí permanecerás.

Pero yo también desearía ahora, retirarme. Mi presencia no es necesaria en este lugar. Todos han crecido y están bien. He cumplido mi labor y quiero descansar, junto a ti.

Nunca pude recriminarte nada, ni de tu pasado ni enfermedad... porque con solo mirar en tus ojos, mi Kenshin... sabía que en algún lugar, tú estabas perdonado por todo. Porque nadie que sea culpable, puede mirar tan bello y tan dulce como tú.

Corre brisa... no importa. Aquí me quedaré. El sol casi ni se ve... pienso en ti... siempre me esperabas aquí, sentado.

Siento un ruido... la puerta tras de mí está corrida. Te veo, Kenshin... pero... te ves tan joven, como cuando te conocí. Y vienes sonriendo.

-Disculpa el retraso, Kaoru... no pude venir antes.-

Ahora lo comprendo, Kenshin. Me estabas esperando. Y yo... estoy tan... feliz.

-Ah... -sonrío coqueta, mirando hacia el cielo en tanto te acomodas a mi lado. Me despido de todos en silencio.- Finalmente apareciste... te extrañaba un poquito, ¿sabes?-

Levantas una ceja, divertido. Entonces lo noto. Hay algo que no viene contigo. La mejilla izquierda se ve hermosamente limpia.

-¿Sólo un poquito?... yo sí que te extrañaba... tanto, que a veces me escapaba para darme una vuelta por aquí.-

-Canalla, sabía que eras tú... siempre eras tú, Kenshin.-

Te levantas frente a mí y me extiendes tu mano.

-¿Nos vamos? Conozco un lugar donde los atardeceres son muy bonitos. Sé que te va a gustar.-

Estoy un poco indecisa, pero ya es tiempo de volver a contemplar atardeceres a tu lado. Y la llegada de las noches y de las mañanas. A tu lado, mi amor, siempre a tu lado.

Me incorporo. Y tomo tu mano. No miro hacia atrás.

Al llegar al portón de la casa, te detienes y me acaricias el rostro.

-Te amo, Kaoru. Eres tan hermosa.-

-No lo soy, Kenshin- sonrío.- tengo más de cincuenta años.-

Tú niegas con la cabeza y me indicas el pasillo.

Ahí... ¡Estoy yo! Apoyada en uno de los pilares, parece que estuviera dormida. Me veo tranquila y sonriendo. Ahora contemplo mis manos... su piel es tersa. Palpo mi rostro... liso también...

Pero no me duele abandonar el cuerpo porque lo abandoné cuando nos separamos. Y ahora, para estar contigo, no lo necesito.

Me das la mano nuevamente. Me besas. Y caminamos.

-¿Hacia donde me llevas?-

-Vamos a seguir la ruta que marca el sol. Y cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, ni te habrás dado cuenta- me respondes. Y yo, a tu lado, avanzo decidida hacia donde me lleves.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Fue aquella tarde, cuando Yahiko salía a la calle, que los vio.

Notó el cabello rojo y el aroma a jazmines entre la multitud que iba hacia el templo. Corrió un poco. Los divisó más allá, los siguió hasta que llegaron al río y supo que eran ellos. Pero también supo que era su despedida y que no podía acercarse más. Cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria, llorando. Pero a la vez, sonriendo, por verlos juntos una vez más. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte... algún día... él los volvería a ver, llenando sus más dulces sueños de infancia.

U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U-- --u-- --U-- --u— U

Fin de "Al Caer la Tarde"

Mayo 20, 2004.

_Notas de Blankaoru._

Bueno, quería hacer algo triste triste... pero no pude soportar la tentación de intentar un final más o menos feliz... definitivamente para esto soy un fracaso. Tal vez, algún día, lo vuelva a intentar.

Bien, les cuento mis aventuras. No he tendido tiempo ni siquiera para intentar escribir el final de Actuación... y estoy frustrada. Mi training de trabajo es francamente inhumano (duermo seis horas día por medio) y estoy resfriada, pero no puedo permitirme guardar cama, hasta julio-agosto, que son mis vacaciones. Sin embargo, he podido escaparme un poco para escribir esto en dos horas exactas. Evadirme un poco de lo que me sucede y relajarme.

Realmente no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar y ese es un tema que me preocupa. Deseo acabar con Actuación, seguir con Por siempre Mía y el nuevo fic... pero... ya no sé. Es decir, sé que escribiré, pero no sé cuando. Espero, sin embargo, actualizar pronto.

Esta vez no puedo pedir disculpas, porque simplemente, no tengo tiempo para escribir más líneas que éstas... sólo agradecerles y pedir paciencia.

Me retiro. Me caigo del sueño y es preciso dormir, porque mañana se viene pesado. Y ni hablar del fin de semana. Un beso a todas y todos y espero que pronto nos encontremos.

Blankaoru.

La redimida estudiante de Diseño Industrial.


End file.
